Under conventional approaches, users may label objects within images by drawing boundaries of the objects within the images. For example, a user may label buildings within satellite images by drawing polygons that trace the edges of the buildings. The labeled images/labeled objects within images may be used to train image analysis tools, such as image classifiers. However, such labeling processes may be time consuming and difficult to use.